Familial State
by EVRyderWriter
Summary: The Knight family is in a state...and it needs to be fixed. KITT is determined to see it so. This is the journey he and his driver take to fix what has been broken.
1. Familial State

_Familial State_

Mike yawned and stretched out on his pod's bed. He eyed the ceiling, bored and restless. The SSC was dead this night. Everybody else had gone out, leaving just him...and KITT. Speaking of whom...

Mike swung his legs over the edge and stood up, yawning and stretching his arms high over his head, working the kinks out. He hadn't heard from said partner since earlier in the evening. Not that anything was wrong with that...just, well, he needed some of that _stirring _conversation that only a supersmart artificial intelligence could offer. Anything, really, just to break this damn boredom that had began to settle in over the past few weeks.

"KITT?" he whispered, hoping to hear the AI's voice answer as quickly as he had began to expect him to. But, he received none. Hm. Strange. He shuffled to his pod's door and it swept open for him. He shuffled out, stifling another yawn. The hallway opened up as he reached the overlook of the main floor of the SSC. It was still hardly lit up. They hadn't gotten around to getting any proper lighting for the place. Secretly, Mike liked the dimness, it added to the secret-organization-that-not-even-the government-could-know-about atmosphere they had built up since the FBI and NSA pulled the plug on them.

He reached the overlook and leaned against the railing, his eyes sweeping the place, the large screen in the front of the room, the table with laptops and various other tech stiff Billy and Zoe used in front of the screen, before settling on his partner. KITT sat on his gimble, facing away from him, the Mustang's black skin gleaming even in the near darkness of the main floor.

He smiled and pushed off the railing, walking silently toward the staircase down to the main floor. KITT would probably notice him before he even stepped down one stair, but even after Mike stepped off the final rung, KITT still hadn't acknowledged his presence, which in itself, was very out of character. He usually always kept a constant eye on Mike, even when they were here, at home base.

Mike quietly stopped behind KITT's back bumper and shoved his hands into his pockets as he leaned forward to peek in through the back windshield. KITT had several files opened and displayed on his front windshield, which doubled as an interactive Head's-Up Display, or HUD. He flipped between two files, both having contents that dealt with the first incarnation of the Foundation for Law and Government, FLAG. Mike's hair bristled as KITT brought a dossier of his father, the first Michael Knight and driver of the original KITT up for viewing. He had met his estranged father only once, at his mother's funeral. God...how long ago was that? Only a year...a single year. Seemed much longer than that. Only once, but he hoped it wouldn't be the last time.

He blinked and saw KITT bring another file up for viewing. This time, it was a dossier for the Knight Industries Two Thousand, the first KITT. He pulled up an in-action shot of his predecessor and seemed to ponder the picture, holding it up on his screen. Mike's eyes flickered to KITT's "eye", trying to get a glimpse at the AI could possibly be thinking. From his earwig, he could have sworn, at the moment, he heard a small whimper from his partner and Mike's eyes widened. KITT didn't whimper.

"KITT?" he asked hesitantly. KITT did a virtual jump at Mike's voice and quickly shoved the files he had opened away and linked himself to the gimble controls, slowly bringing himself around to face his driver.

"M-Michael. I-I didn't hear you come down. Please excuse me...I hope you haven't been standing there long."

Mike shrugged and grinned, "I wasn't. You're fine. Nothing wrong with going through the old family photo album."

KITT didn't respond and Mike wondered if he should have said that. KITT looked over his driver, his friend's face. He could tell Mike. He could tell him and he would understand. The bond they had formed through their many adventures would surely allow for that.

"Michael, may I confess something to you?"

Mike pulled up a chair and sat down in front of him, KITT's red hood scanner, faintly illuminating his shirt front.

"Mmsure, KITT. Go ahead."

KITT swallowed virtually and tried to make what he was about to say sound the least bit troubling, but that was useless so he went straight out with it.

"Michael, I...I am a bit confused and, if I may say so, hurt...by something that hasn't happened, but should have."

Mike wrinkled his brow, now concerned. "Hurt? What do you mean, hurt? Do I need to call Sarah?"

"Nonono, nothing like that. No, hurt...as in, well as in _emotionally _hurt, I guess you could say. Of course, Sarah would say that is impossible since I'm not _suppose_ to be able to emote, or have emotions, but...that is the best I can put."

"Well, erm...ok...what's up? Maybe I can...help?"

"Perhaps...I didn't want to say anything about this...I figured I could deal with it myself. But...."

He stopped and looked up at Mike again, who waited with concern still on his face. Just tell him. He coaxed himself.

"Dr. Graiman created me. He built me, programmed me, helped me to become what I am today. In that effect, he is my father."

He brought up the in-action shot of the Knight Two Thousand and projected it onto his hood. Mike leaned back in his chair to look at it.

"The Knight Industries Two Thousands. My predecessor. And...in a sense, my father as well. He made it possible for me to be created. Without him, Dr. Graiman would never have had the stepping stone to go ahead and create another AI such as myself."

KITT took the shot down and paused again before continuing, "After Dr. Graiman's death, we all...we're hurt by it. Sarah most of all, of course. That was her father, and she had no other but him. But I knew I had another, and the thought comforted me. When I was given the files on the first FLAG, to study and learn from, I had another link to my father...and I was very much grateful. But...what I truly wanted...was real contact. Dr. Graiman was one I could talk to and be truly understood. He was gone.

The only other one I knew that could possibly understand me as Dr. Graiman had, was the Two Thousand. I thought he would have come forward with the Dr.'s death, since he had a hand in creating him...and he too, would want the contact with one who was the same as him." KITT's voice cracked ever so slightly, "I guess I was wrong. Because he hasn't made any such attempt, and any attempt I've made, has been met with failure."

KITT looked up at Mike virtually and whispered, "You are now all that I have, Mike. Sarah will never understand. Neither will Billy or Zoe. But you. You understand."

Mike was touched. KITT had never displayed such ardent affection for Mike and Mike had only given hints to his feelings he held for KITT, because he thought that was that was needed for KITT to understand. Now that KITT was showing him, revealing to him, the pain he had been bottling up inside him since the Dr.'s death....Mike reached out a hand and place it on KITT's hood.

"I'm sorry, KITT. I never knew you felt like this...You-you could have told this to me before this, though. Why didn't you?"

"I didn't want to upset Sarah any more than she was already. And it would have taken the focus away from our true job and I didn't want that either."

Mike sat forward, his hand still on KITT's hood. Even with the engine off, it felt warm.

"KITT...maybe...maybe the Two Thousand _can't _contact you. Maybe he's been decommissioned and we haven't been told about. A lot can happen to a car in twenty-five years, even to a supercar."

"No." KITT stated firmly. "You're father is still alive and well, Michael. And wherever one is, the other can't be far behind. The bond your father and my father have is well documented. It would not have faltered through time."

Mike nodded, "Well, yeah, ok...but-"

"Maybe...he just..._doesn't _want to talk. I mean, what could we possibly have to say to each other, really..."

Great, now he's beginning to feel sorry for himself...Mike thought to himself. He needed to nip this in the bud. Now.

Mike stood up and opened the driver side door and slid in. KITT watched him virtually as he settled in.

"KITT...you obviously are far more hurt by everything that has happened, with Dr. Graiman, than any of us could have possibly imagine...and I know that there is nothing I can say that can possibly take that pain away. I wish there was, because believe me, I'd do it in a heartbeat. You don't deserve such pain, no one does. All I _can _say is that...I hope that the Two Thousand is still around. Maybe...maybe I could do some digging. Find him for you. Or...maybe...the Two Thousand will come through in the end. He might be just as shy as you are eager for the contact to happen. But I know that I had the chance to meet my father. You should have that chance too."

Mike patted the steering wheel and moved to get out. "Chin up, supercar."

Mike shut the door and smiled at KITT, and patted his hood before moving toward the staircase.

"Michael?"

"Yeah, KITT?" he said, turning around in midstep.

"Thank you."

Mike saluted him with a grin and took the rungs two at a time. KITT watched him walk back to his pod and the door shut. Mike laid back down in bed, and soon his vitals showed he was fast asleep. KITT sighed and brought the files back up to sift through them. He paused over bringing the in-action shot of his father back up, but decided he'd keep in in the background while he worked.

***

It was well after three in the morning when KITT finally stopped reading over the files. Sarah, Billy and Zoe had all made their way back through the course of the night and were now in their respective pods, either passed out or asleep. KITT checked over all four of of his friends and co-workers, pausing on Mike for a few extra seconds. Good driver, better friend...

Suddenly, from somewhere in the back of his systems, a faint pulse of intrusion made his virtual hackles raise up. He quickly went to investigate the origin of this possible intrusion. Security was fine...systems functioning normally...nano-pods and nanoskin were fine...ah, what was this?

KITT stopped at his communication systems. A new link he hadn't noticed before, was now open. It was listed as a Priority One link, the type he would use if something ever happened to Michael and he had to contact the SSC without interference. But it had been opened by an outside party. Was somebody trying to hijack his systems? KITT moved cautiously and probed the link, trying to trace its origin.

"You won't get far doing that." A voice suddenly cajoled from the other side of the link. KITT jumped back and immediately raised his virtual defenses.

"Oh, don't do that. I'm not going to hurt you, or anything. Why are you so jumpy, anyway?"

KITT blinked, "Excuse me, but may I ask who you are and why you're in my systems?"

The voice chuckled, "If I told you that now, it would be anticlimactic, and there's no fun in that."

"Well, if you _don't _tell me, I'm shutting this link down, and that'll be the end of it."

"Stick-in-the-mud still, eh? You _are_ better than I thought you would be, I'll give you props for that..."

"I asked you a question. Now I want an answer. Or I'm shutting this down."

"Ok, ok, jeez. Give me a minute. This isn't exactly how I hoped this would go down..." The voice said, rushed.

"I've already given you a minute."

The voice paused, as if gathering itself and indeed, when it did speak again, it was stronger, more resolved, as if it had rehearsed what it wanted to say many times before.

"I am the Knight Industries Two Thousand, Kitt to my friends. To you...to you, my son, you can call me Father."

FIN


	2. Familial State In Repair

**Familial State In Repair**

"I am the Knight Industries Two Thousand, Kitt to my friends. To you...to you, my son, you may call me Father."

KITT reeled . Everything around him seemed to dim as the meaning of those words sunk in. This voice...had just identified himself as...his father. His father...KITT tried to come up with an intelligent response, but he couldn't. So many emotions, alien emotions that he shouldn't even be capable of producing, spun around him. He wanted to yell...he wanted to be angry at this voice for holding back, for waiting so long, no, too long, to contact him.

But, at the risk of making a fool of himself and not really sure he wanted to exhibit such emotion, he merely said, in barely a whisper, "Hello, Father. It is good to finally hear your voice."

"I'm sorry. I...I should have called before this. Hope you're not too angry with me."

"Of course. I understand. You are speaking to me now. That is more than satisfactory."

Kitt chuckled despite himself but didn't speak and a rather awkward silence fell over the two of them. KITT struggled to come up with something else to say.

"How is Mr. Knight?"

"Oh, he's...he's fine. Same old Michael. How's Mike?"

"He is fine."

"Mm. That's good. Keep a close eye on him, ok? If he's anything like his dad, which I'm sure he is, you're going to have your hands full."

"O-oh. Really? I will keep that in mind."

Another awkward silence. KITT fumed silently to himself. It was infuriating that all they could muster was this meaningless small talk with all the years and adventures separating them surely offering SOME sort of conversation topics. Of course, small talk was better than nothing...but he wanted more!

He wanted more...but what could he say? The only 'contact" he had had with his father, before this, were the FLAG files he had been given. And he did not know what kind of information Kitt had regarding him. That nagging worry that they indeed had nothing really in common....flooded him again.

But, suddenly, his mood darkened, a wave of concern washing over him. It only took him a nanosecond to realize it was emanating from the connection he had with his father. KITT inched closer to it, curious.

"...Son?"

"Yes, Father?"

"I...I realize that this hasn't been the most...stimulating conversation you've ever had, and I know...you expected more than this. Well, I do...have a reason for calling, other than the fact I wanted to and it was time."

"Yes?"

"It's about Dr. Graiman..."

KITT turned away from the link. Of course, the one thing they truly had in common...of course he would bring it up. He would have been angry if his father hadn't. But that didn't mean he liked talking about his dead creator.

"I'm sorry... when I heard about the crash...I had hoped it was some horrible mistake, that he had made it out alive. For your sake, I had hoped for that. I never really got the chance I know him as well as I would have wanted. He left, or more accurately, was taken away right before Michael and I were introduced, presumably to keep him away from the people who had brought Wilton Knight down. That ruined any real chance for true bonding between us. And I didn't want that for you. I wanted you to know the man who was, for all intents and purposes, your father. Because, above all others, even Mike, he was the one man, the one human, who could and would have understood you. I'm glad you had that chance. I just wish it hadn't ended so prematurely...

"I do too..." KITT murmured. He looked at the link. "He never spoke of the early times, when it was just you and Michael. I never knew it was because he was not there. But surely he did contact you later on?. You could not have known about me if he had not."

"Yes...but many years later. Only about five years ago, did he contact us again, to tell us he planned on creating a new AI, fashioned after my own programming. I was honored but Michael was a bit weary. What with KARR and all...You ARE recovered from your run-in with him?"

"Yes."

Kitt's voice suddenly sounded tired as he continued, "But, when he found out Mike was to be the driver...Michael accused Dr. Graiman of 'grooming' his son to be the new AI's driver from the very beginning...and many more things that...I wished he hadn't. He stalked out and that was the last time they spoke until Jennifer's funeral. And even then, it was barely a few words...Michael knew that with his mother's death, Mike would have no reason NOT to take the job as driver, and I think...it galvanized him a bit. But, I will confess, I don't believe that it is mere coincidence that Mike became such a close friend to Dr. Graiman and Sarah. However, I don't think he groomed Mike. He couldn't have possibly planned that, or known what would happen in time."

He stopped talking and KITT cleared his throat, "Why....why did you not come to the Doctor's funeral? Was it because of Michael's...feeling's towards the Doctor?"

Now Kitt sounded sad and angry, "Torres...blocked us." KITT's anger flared up at the name but he quickly smothered it. "He told us that it would be better if we stayed away. Only after the whole KARR incident...did we realized he was afraid that if we had came, we would have stayed and he feared us finding out what he planned to do. He knew we would do everything necessary to stop him. And he was afraid of just WHAT we would have done...And he was right to fear us." Kitt's calm tone spoke of a fury all of its own.

However, the older AI must have somehow felt his son's own anger from across the communication link as well, because his voice grew gentle, and concerned, "Son...you have all the right in the world to still be angry at Torres for what he did. He took what essentially was your heart and soul...and put it into a monster that could and would do unspeakable things. I'm still angry at him for what he did to you and Mike and the others. But...please, don't hate him."

"I do not hate." KITT said stiffly. "Of the emotions I am capable of, hate is not one of them. But I am not ashamed to say that I am glad he is dead." He didn't care how cold he sounded, because it was what he felt and thought whole-heartedly.

His son's word's stung, but Kitt could not, and would not, hold it against him. He himself had felt the same way when Michael had told him Torres was dead. He had felt the same way when he had thought KARR was finally dead...

"Do you believe that Torres...planned our father's death?"

Kitt recoiled at the question. "Son...Torres...made mistakes...but I don't think he was THAT cold!"

"Mike believes that. Or, at least, he did. After the incident with KARR, we all knew Dr. Graiman would never have allowed for KARR's revival. Torres needed him gone if he wanted the KARR project re-commissioned. When he died in the crash...the door was open and Torres took the opportunity. I...do not want to agree with Michael, but what happened...gives me cause to at least consider it."

Kitt sighed, "You got a point there, but Torres paid for his mistake with his life. I think that's enough, don't you?"

KITT stayed silent. He sensed movement in both Mike and Sarah's pods. He then glanced at his chronometer. Two minutes past zero six hundred. He turned back to his father.

"Michael and Sarah are waking."

Another sigh. "Then I better I go."

"Will we speak again any time soon?"

"Anytime you wish. The link will always be available. Just give it a buzz and I'll be there."

"May I tell Michael and the others of this conversation, or do you wish that I keep it a secret?"

Kitt paused, then spoke, "Mike is your driver. He is your back up and your most trusted companion. What is yours, is effectively his. I wouldn't mind if you told him, and I'd actually prefer if you did."

"But what of the others? They are my companions and back up as well. They should know."

"Your choice. But I'll give you this little piece of advice: along the way, you're going to meet a lot of people who claim to be on your side, and say they will help in any way they can. But in reality, the only person who can truly help you, is your driver. You trust him, you stick by him, and you can't go wrong. I'm not saying you shouldn't trust Sarah, Billy and Zoe. By all means, trust them. I doubt they'll ever do anything to hurt you. But, just remember, it's you and Mike straight down the line."

" I will remember that, father. Oh, and...could you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Talk to Michael. Try to convince him to come and speak with Mike. He so wants to see and talk to his father again. He just won't admit it to himself or anyone else."

There was a moment before Kitt replied and KITT wondered at his father's thoughts on the matter. But then…"I'll see what I can do."

From the overlook, Sarah and Mike appeared, leaning on the railing, still foggy-eyed with sleep. His technician frowned a little as she stared at him." KITT? Who are you talking to?"

"Take care, my son."

"I will, father, and...thank you." KITT whispered and he saw the link blink off from his father's side. .Accessing the gimble controls, he faced the two humans on the overlook. "Good morning, Michael. Sarah. Did you sleep well?"

"Mmmyeah...I guess. " Sarah said, stifling a yawn as she walked down the staircase and began to boot the computers up. Mike followed her down, eyeing KITT.

"How you doing, KITT? Better?"

"Yes, very much so." KITT paused, and decided he would tell his driver, albeit slowly. He put the process in motion as he switched to his and Mike's private frequency, so Sarah wouldn't be able to hear him speak.

"Michael, I have much to tell you. Care to go for a drive?"

-o-o-o-


	3. Familial State Called To Order

_Familial State Called To Order_

Kitt watched the sun rise, his son on the other side of a communication link, sharing a long-awaited discussion, a cherished moment.

His son was still crisp...slightly cold...he still had the inherent qualities of the computer that he was. But, in time, the warmth, the character, the humanity he knew his son was gaining, would come out.

A found him much like himself, early on, in the months and year after he and Michael Knight began their journey together. He hoped his son, and Mike Knight, would experience the same, amazing journey, because it was certainly something to cherish.

"Sarah and Michael are waking."

Damn. He sighed, "Then I better go."

"Will we speak again any time soon?"

Kitt smiled to himself, "Anytime you wish. The link will always be available. Just give it a buzz and I'll be there."

"May I tell Michael and the others of this conversation, or do you wish that I keep it a secret?"

He paused, then spoke, "Mike is your driver. He is your back up and your most trusted companion. What is yours, is effectively his. I wouldn't mind if you told him, and I'd actually prefer if you did."

"But what of the others? They are my companions and back up as well. They should know."

Kitt saw that his son trusted his people, as he should. But he had learned a lot about trust through the years...:"Your choice. But I'll give you this little piece of advice: along the way, you're going to meet a lot of people who claim to be on your side, and say they will help in any way they can. But in reality, the only person who can truly help you, is your driver. You trust him, you stick by him, and you can't go wrong. I'm not saying you shouldn't trust Sarah, Billy and Zoe. By all means, trust them. I doubt they'll ever do anything to hurt you. But, just remember, it's you and Mike straight down the line."

" I will remember that, father. Oh, and...could you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Talk to Michael. Try to convince him to come and speak with Mike. He so wants to see and talk to his father again. He just won't admit it to himself or anyone else."

There was a moment before Kitt replied. What his son was asking of him, was still a tender spot for his human partner. Michael wanted his son to go through this ride alone, figure out the problems and navigate the obstacles without his help...because that was what he had to do, and it had done him well. But then again...a son needed his father, and vice versa.

"I'll see what I can do."

From across the link, Kitt heard Sarah Graiman's voice: "KITT? Who are you talking to?"

That was his cue to take his leave..."Take care, my son."

"I will, father, and...thank you."

Kitt smiled and cut the connection. He sighed and peered out at the pink, rising ball on the horizon. It was a good morning for a drive...

"Kitt?"

He jumped. It was Michael. Damn, he hadn't even noticed him...

"Getting unobservant in your old age, bud?" Michael chided as he walked over to the Trans-Am and gave the hood a pat.

Kitt chose to ignore his jab. "You're up early."

Michael shrugged, "Couldn't sleep." He strolled over to the coffee maker and poured himself some black brew. Kitt watched him. Should he tell him? Would it matter if he did? Or didn't?

"Michael."

"Mm-hm?"

"Um...I need...to talk to you...about something."

"Ooo-kaaaay. Shoot." he said, pulling up chair, and sitting down. He leaned forward and held the mug between his hands, waiting.

"Well, you see...."

-o-o-o-o

"Is that all?" Mike asked, staring down at KITT's 'eye', eyebrows raised.

"Yes. Did you expect more?"

"No. No...this is...enough. For a while."

"You are not angry, are you? I had not thought you would be angry. Only six hours ago, did you express your hopes my father would contact me sometime, and soon at that. Why would your feelings change so quickly?"

"I'm not angry, KITT. Trust me. This is just a bit...much...for this early." Mike muttered, rubbing his eyes. "Just let me...digest it all, and then we'll see. Ok?"

"Of course."

Mike sat back in the seat and reached down for his travel mug of coffee. He took a deep drink, smacking his lips after he had swallowed the drink.

"How do you like him?"

"My father? He is very interesting...and knowledgeable. I am honored to have a connection with him."

Mike placed his hand on the dash. "I'm happy for ya, KITT. Really am."

"Thank you, Michael."

Mike withdrew his hand and started the engine. "Let's go back."

"Very well. If you wish."

Mike yawned as he pulled out of the little park area they had pulled over at. KITT took note of this.

"Michael, I will drive, if you wish."

Mike laughed, "Yeah...guess I am still a little tired. Go ahead, KITT."

KITT easily slipped into control, guiding them home. Mike settled back into his seat, and stared out the window. KITT had talked his 'father.' And he was happy. Mike could tell, even if KITT would stiffly reply that he was being absurd, and happiness was an emotion that was hardly under his control yet. But Mike could tell.

Yet, the fact that a connection between the two had been established, and it appeared to be permanent...gave Mike an uneasy feeling. Not that he found it hard to trust the Knight 2000. He had every reason to trust and respect him. He protected Mike's father for all these years...saved him many times from certain death...There was no reason the 2000 wouldn't extend then service to him if the time ever arose for such a thing. Just like his KITT would surely extend himself to Mike's father if need be.

But, Mike had wanted the time he spent with KITT to be private...to be _their_ time. Another entity now had privy to this time...and Mike didn't like that.

"Michael, are you asleep?"

"No...no, I'm not. Just thinking."

"...Don't hurt yourself."

Mike snorted and picked his head of the back of the seat, looking at the AI 'face', eyes wide in surprise. "Oh snap! KITT!"

"Yes Michael. 'Oh snap'."

KITT 'smiled' despite himself, proud he had brought such a comeback so quickly, and turned his concentration to driving. Mike still chuckled and shook his head. These were the good times...

-o-o-o-o

"Is that all?" Michael asked stiffly.

"Yes."

"Oh...well, at least you didn't give out my Social Security number..." he grumbled as he stood up for more coffee.

"What's THAT suppose to mean!"

Michael slammed the carafe down, coffee dribbling down the sides. "What do the hell do you think it means?!"

"Shall I run it through by data banks, _Michael? _Kitt sneered. Michael glared at the scanner head venomously.

"Oh, _stop it_, will you?"

An equally disgusted snort. " Please."

Michael stomped up to the Trans-Am and glared down at the hood. The scanner was tracking back and forth very calmly. In the early days, when they fought, the scanner would be sweeping back and forth in a frenzy. Years and many prior fights had relaxed the AI. He didn't fear a good fight with his driver any longer.

"Alright, smartass. I'll give it to you, plain and simple: You FUCKED up _real_ good, this time. I bet you _really_ loved spilling your guts to that thing, didn't you? Didn't give a _damn_ whether or not _I _just might care. Everything I told you, everything you blabbered today, I told you in strict confidence! You DO know what 'strict confidence' means, don't you? Or do you need to run THAT one through your data banks?"

Kitt eyed him remarkably coolly, "That _thing_ happens to be my son, Michael. I believe that gives me some leeway. I doubt he'll air any of your....what do you call it?...your 'dirty laundry'?" His voice was suddenly hard, "Everything I 'blabbered' today, to KITT, was for a reason. He deserves to know what goes on in his family. I'm sorry you don't agree."

"Will you stop calling him that! He's not your son!"

Kitt again responded evenly: "He is another AI; the _only _other kind that can call me its basis of existence. The term 'son', is logical and correct."

Michael turned away, pinching the bridge of his nose between his right pointer finger and thumb. "Shit, Kitt.." he muttered.

"Is that all you can say? Don't you have a real zinger to finally shut me down with? Or has the _eloquent_ Michael Knight finally run out?"

Kitt was really pushing it, this fight. Farther than he'd ever dared. Usually by now, they were beginning to quietly express their sorrow and regret for even raising their voices to one another. But Kitt wasn't going to stop. Michael was going after his son. His _son._ He'll be damned if he let anyone, let alone Michael, get away with that.

"Kitt..." he said, turning around, and pointing at him. "Stop. Just stop."

"No, I will NOT stop! And while we're on the subject: what about your son, eh? Think about him at all lately?"

"Kitt..."

"You got a kid out there, who just lost the last real father figure in his life. He needs the real thing, _now_. Don't tell me you can willingly deny him that."

"We've already discussed this. You know my feelings. Lets leave it there."

"Oh, yeah, sure." Kitt sneered. "Ignore it, and it'll go away, right?"

"No! That's not it at all! Just stop, ok! Just stop."

"I haven't even begun, Michael. I think it's time you talked to Mike, again. He needs it and you need it."

Through his teeth, Michael replied, "No. I. Don't."

"Bullshit!"

Michael used to be shocked when Kitt swore. He hardly blinked, now.

"Back in that cemetery, you told Mike you had hoped you two would meet again, that it wouldn't be the last time you spoke. I know, I have that conversation recorded, just in case something like this ever happened. Would you like to hear it? Just to refresh your memory?"

"No."

"Then you don't deny you ever told him that."

"No, I don't deny it! Yes, I told him that!"

"Then why the _hell_ are you insisting upon making yourself into a liar!

Michael flung a mixed look of annoyed frustration and anger at the Trans-Am. "I made promise, Kitt. A promise to let that boy figure it out on his own. I had to, and things turned out pretty damn well. I'll be damned if I break it, now."

"A promise?! For God's sake, Michael! You made that promise to a liar and a traitor! It means nothing!"

"Oh, cut the righteous shit, Kitt. I'm not interested. You can hate me...call me cold if you want, but I'm not budging. Not an inch!"

Kitt eyed him up. This man, the man he called best friend and partner, was the most stubborn jackass he had ever met. If Michael said he wasn't going to budge, then Kitt better believe it.

"No, I can see you won't." he replied bitterly. He turned back into himself and reached for the ignition. His engines fired and Michael looked up, eyes and face softening.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. I'll figure it out when I get there."

Michael took a step toward him, hand outstretched in either an attempt to calm him, or to stop him. Kitt backed away pointedly. Michael stopped, rebuked. "Kitt, please...."

"No. No, 'Kitt, please.' I don't want to hear it. But, I will say this: I find it despicable that a computer cares more about reconnecting with one of its own kind, than a human does about reconnecting with his own flesh and blood."

That one cut deep. Kitt watched as it pierced Michael, as he visibly flinched, eyes fluttering shut, and shoulders slumping. And the amazing thing was that Kitt...didn't really care.

He backed up further and turned his wheels, while firing his engines again. Kitt bolted away from the warehouse garage floor and away from Michael, blazing a path out into the desert plain, the morning sun glinting proudly off his skin.

-o-o-o-o-

The link buzzed again, "Hello, Father."

"Hello, son."

"Did you speak to Mr. Knight? About our conversation?"

"Yes. Yes, I have...Have you told Mike?"

"Oh yes. We took a long drive, and discussed it. He is...at relative ease with it. But, I believe it was too early for Michael to fully comprehend what I was saying. I suppose he will come to terms with what it could possibly, _truly_ mean, later. After the caffeine has entered his system."

"Hmph. Like father, like son. Michael can't function without coffee, either." A sigh. "You got a good driver, KITT. A good man."

KITT peered curiously at the link. His father sounded...sad. "Father, forgive me if I am intruding, but something is troubling you. May I inquire what it is?"

The mood of the link changed, darkened. Anger and sadness. KITT eased closer toward it, concerned now, for his father.

"It's Michael." he practically spat the name out.

"What about him? Is he all right?"

"Ohhhh, he's fine. The same stubborn jackass as usually..."

KITT recoiled...He had never heard his father so scornful of his partner

"We...had a fight. After I told him we had spoke to one another. Apparently...he hadn't wanted me to. I can't imagine why...he never voiced any objections before this."

"Oh...Father, I am sorry. I did not realize I would have caused you so much trouble with Mr. Knight. Forgive me."

"No, no. It's not your fault. We have these little spats every so often. Michael jokes that we're just as bad as some old married couple."

"Still, I do not want to cause any animosity between you two..."

"You won't, don't worry."

"Then...it is safe to venture that he did not agree to meet with Michael?"

"Yeah...that was the main piece of the entire argument. That _damn_ promise he made to a dead man..."

"Excuse me?"

"The promise he made to Torres...not to come around. He's sticking by it and, for the life of me, I can't see why! I told him that a promise to a liar and a traitor, in my eyes, is invalid; means nothing! But, no...Michael has to be Michael and refuse to budge, no matter how hard I try to make him see differently."

KITT was disheartened...

"That...is unfortunate, to say the least..."

"Yeah, you're tellin' me..."

KITT scrambled to come up with another way to make the meeting possible...

"Ah...where...where are you located at the moment, Father? I am still having difficulties pinpointing your present position through our communication link."

"Yes...as you should...I'm still scrambling the transmissions."

KITT frowned. His father sensed his son's discomfort.

"Sorry...old habits die hard. I'll fix that later. As to where I am? Well, I...erm...left...Michael. Currently three miles out from YOUR present location, according to my GPS signals.

KITT gaped at the link, incredulous. "You....left?!"

"Well, I wasn't about to stay there after the things I said. Believe me, KITT, I said some pretty horrible things. I didn't mean them, it was a 'in-the-heat-of-the-moment' kind of thing. And I'll go back. Don't worry about that. I could never leave Michael. We need each other too much. It's just that...sometimes...you need a breather. That's all: a breather."

"A breather." KITT repeated.

"Yes. A breather. Nothing more."

"Hm. Yes. Well. At any rate, I believe I have an idea as to how to fix our problem."

"Look, son...after today, I don't think we should push this issue too much right now. Maybe...some other time, after Michael has cooled his jets for a bit."

"Father, I believe that if we do not 'push the issue', as you say, right now, there may never be another reasonable chance to make it so. Michael may never be as agreeable to the idea again, as he is now. The window is closing rapidly. Mr. Knight's refusal today, just shut it a little further. We cannot wait."

"You're really adamant about this, aren't you?"

"Very much so."

Kitt sighed, defeated. "Ok. What's this idea of yours..."

-O-O-O-O-

First the coffee maker met its end, its guts splattered against the wall. Then an unfortunate table lamp...his laptop...a table was idiotic enough to get in his way, and ended up overturned, its contents strewed every which way. A chair was launched and smashed with a clatter against the coffee-splattered wall.

Michael collapsed into a non-damaged chair, his head in his hands. Damn, damn, damn!

Damn you, Kitt. Damn you for being right...

And he was, too. Everything he said...everything was right on the button.

Goddamnit, Mike was his friggin son! His only son...the son he never took care of. The son he was never there for. He could be there for him now. It wouldn't change anything...what has happened has happened. But, it could help. He knew that, and Kitt knew he knew that.

That's why they fought...because Kitt knew he knew, and he couldn't understand why he was refusing to admit it...and give his son the real chance to meet and finally talk, man to man, father to son. Something that Mike has long deserved...

He could never have guessed that Michael was scared. Oh, he was _terrified!_ He could take on a whacked super villain, or a gun-wielding criminal any day and not even flinch...but put him in front of the man he abandoned so long ago and his legs would go to jelly real quick.

He was afraid that Mike would still be angry. And he should be...by all means, he should be. But if Mike ever refused him...rebuked him...told him to fuck off...oh god, he wouldn't know what to do.

Michael lifted his head out of his hands and rested a curled-up fist on his lips, contemplatively. And Kitt. Good old, reliable Kitt. What the hell would he do without him? "Probably die a horrible, _stupid,_ death...or womanize yourself out", is what Kitt has said when Michael mused what he would do without the AI's guidance and friendship.

"Kitt? Can you hear me?" Michael whispered, hoping his earwig picked it up. Damnit, he missed that watch comlink!

He received no response, but he tried again, sitting up straighter in the chair: "Kitt? It's me, Michael. Please...I want to talk to you. Please respond, Kitt."

Silence.

Michael furrowed his brow. He didn't like the silence. Nor did he blame Kitt for keeping quiet, either.

"Kitt, I'm sorry. You hear that? I'm Sor-ry. Please! Talk to me!"

Still nothing. Michael snarled and wrenched the tiny earwig from his ear and flung it across the room. He heard it tinkle to the ground. He leaned backwards in the chair, heading flopping back. What's the use? Kitt and he had a fight...and as any 'married couple', it was going to talk a lot more than a simple apology to fix the damage. How bad the damage was...he didn't know. When Kitt wanted to come back--he hoped he would, he knew he would. He just had to--he would. On his own sweet time.

-O-O-O-O-

"Son, are you really, _absolutely _sure you want to do this?"

"Of course I am."

"Alright, then..."

"Are YOU sure you want to do this?"

"What? Of course I'm sure! It doesn't really matter if I want to or not, anyways. This is your idea, not mine. I'm just tagging along."

"Of course. How foolish of me for asking."

"Don't you give me that!"

"'Give you' what?"

"Nevermind, nevermind. Talk to you later."

"Yes, father. Bye."

-O-O-O-O-

Mike stretched and cracked his back.

"That is very unhealthy, Michael. A chiropractor would do wonders for you."

"Yes, mother. Whatever you say, mother." Mike replied, sarcastically.

"Must you always be so sarcastic, Michael? Especially where your health is concerned?"

"That's why I got you to worry about my health, supercar." Mike saluted, "See ya tomorrow, KITT."

"Goodnight, Michael."

KITT watched as his driver mounted the stairs and disappeared from the overlook to his pod. Sensors wrapped around Mike, monitoring him, until the moment they indicated his was asleep.

He prodded the communication link.

"Yeah?"

"He is asleep, father. I have all ready disabled the perimeter sensors. You may approach."

"On my way."

KITT cut the link and quietly initiated his stealth mode. The firing of his engine was reduced to a quiet purr when he turned the ignition. Linking to the tunnel controls, he entered the commands that slowly opened the large tunnel hanger door. The gimble was then linked to again and he was turned around to face the exit.

KITT did not hesitate or second-guess what he was doing or about to do, not for a moment as he inched forward and off the gimble, and as he entered the tunnel and as the door closed behind him. KITT silently cruised down the tunnel, scanner pulsating. He was beginning to pick up sensory echoes familiar to his own. The entrance to the entire complex loomed before him. A monstrous, concrete opening that he immediately commanded to part and open.

The sensory echoes were humming now; his father was on the other side. The scraping and moaning of the concrete barrier parting caused KITT to flinch. He had slowed considerably as the door opened, but never entirely stopped, so he immediately accelerated and left the building.

His LED headlights lit up the entire area, including the sleek dark form, with the red hood scanner tracking back and forth, that was his father. KITT slowed and stopped directly in front of him. The nose of their bumpers were inches apart.

"Hello, son. Good to finally see you."

"Yes. Good to see you, as well."

KITT quickly scanned him, even though his father bristled at the slight intrusion. He detected old, original components from the 1980s, along with newer, more advanced parts worthy of the 21st century.

"Are you finished yet? We DO have to get going...I don't want to prolong the agony any further."

"Yes, father. Of course. Sorry."

KITT turned his scanner off and pulled around and next to his father. "You should lead."

"Mm, yeah, sure."

Kitt backed up and executed a three point turn, ending up ahead of his son, his tail end in KITT's face.

"I don't know why I can't just give you the coordinates and have you go yourself. I'm not in a very forgiving mood, at the moment..."

"You have already told me you are ready, and QUITE sure you want to do this...besides, I do not think staying angry for any prolong periods of a time is healthy, for either of you. Please, lead the way."

Kitt sighed and muttered something his son didn't quite pick up on and decided he didn't want to, and put himself in gear.

"Follow me."

With Kitt in the lead and KITT following close behind, both dark forms became lost against the night, their scanners red streaks dancing back and forth slowly.

KITT pulled up along side his father. "How long will our journey be?"

"Takes me about three hours to get from my base to yours. With you in tow? Four and a half hours."

"Why?"

"I have to make sure you don't get lost, _junior_."

Junior! Well! KITT suddenly bolted forward and slid in front of his father. Kitt chuckled.

"Ha. Lighten up, will ya." He pulled abreast of his son. "All in good fun, son. All in good fun."

KITT looked over at his father, full of self-importance. "I do not appreciate being referred to as 'junior'. It is degrading and humanizing. _Please _refrain from calling me that in the future. 'KITT' will do."

"Yes, of course. I am _very_ sorry. Please, forgive me." Kitt responded grandly.

KITT looked back at him, his mood becoming lighter. Kitt grinned complacently, and lurched forward suddenly, his nose a full length ahead of his son's. KITT frowned and accelerated forward to become even with his father again.

Kitt accelerated in response and again put himself a full-length ahead again. Oh for the love of-! KITT stomped on his gas pedal and again, was even. KITT heard a chuckle from across the link and Kitt suddenly took off, dust flying up in KITT's grill from his churning wheels.

What the-?! "Father, wait!" KITT roared forward, in hot pursuit of his wayward predecessor. Kitt swerved back and forth, as if in an obstacle course. "C'mon, KITT! Live a little! It's going to be a long ride. Might as well enjoy it!"

KITT sighed, flustered. 'Live a little', he says. 'Enjoy it', he says. He continued his chase after his father, tail lights bobbing up and down over the uneven terrain. Oh, this was going to be an interesting journey, indeed.

-O-O-O-O-

All Mike had wanted, when he had first gotten up, was something to drink...and maybe a quick midnight snack. But that little endeavor met its end when Mike took his usually pass by the overlook, just to peek down at his partner. He went to call out to KITT, say hi or what have you, only to be immensely surprised to see that his friend...was gone.

Oh god. Oh Jesus. Oh SHIT! Mike fell over his own two feet as he scrambled to reach the main floor of the SSC. Planting his face into the cold concrete before crawling and diving to reach the gimble, Mike pulled himself up, panting. KITT. Gone. KITT. Gone. KITT. GONE!

Mike looked around, bewildered, and damn near close to panicking. Shit, no. Ok. Get a grip, soldier! Get a damn grip! Hookay. Woo. Ok. Deep breaths. Deeep breaths. Ok. First of all, he couldn't panic. Second of all, he had to go and wake Sarah, to tell her. Third of all, he-.

Wait, wait! No. He couldn't tell Sarah. He didn't need to. KITT wouldn't just leave for no reason. And KITT, regardless of how secure and well-hidden the SSC was, he wouldn't allow himself to be stolen, or kidnapped. The whole KARR issue, with Torres stealing his essence from him, had hardened himself against being taken like that again.

Mike ran over to the computers and immediately booted Billy's laptop up. Sarah had explained once, how to access KITT's GPS tracking system. Once...and that one time he was too busy watching a couple bathing beauties sauntering across his field of vision on a Hawaiian beach...

His fingers faltered as he struggled to recall the steps. C'mon, soldier! THINK! He hesitantly typed in commands, not sure if they were the correct ones. A beep consented he had done something right. Then the screen went black. Mike felt a sudden wave of cold sweat...NOW what had he done? Then...the screen went from black to dark green AND black. KITT's GPS system specs came on-screen. YES! The rest of the process was easy to remember, and soon he was probing the system, trying to track him.

Mike backed up and leaned heavily on the gimble's frame, watching the system work...He needed to hear KITT's voice, now, though. Now.

"KITT, it's Mike. You out there? Please respond."

Silence. The earwig didn't even crackle.

"KITT, I'm being fucking serious. If you can hear me, you will answer me, NOW."

Silence, still.

"KITT, DAMNIT, ANSWER ME!"

The computer screamed as a signal was found. At the same moment:

"Michael, please! Do not yell, I can hear you."

Mike nearly fell over with relief. He leaned over, hands on his knees, and taking in deep breaths.

"Oh, jeez, KITT...what the hell are you doing?!"

"Business."

"Business? What the hell kind of business could you possible have at two in the fricking morning?"

"_Important_ business, Michael. That is all I will say. Please, do not worry about me. I am fine. And, since you have already accessed my GPS tracking system..." Mike drew himself up. "...You know where I am at the moment. You also know that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. So, I am afraid I am going to have to disable the tracker."

"Why?! KITT-"

'Michael, I cannot discuss this at the moment. Later, you will understand. Now, good-"

"KITT, wait. I'm not through with you yet. Do you realize how scared you had me? I thought I was going to have to go and tell Sarah we lost a million-dollar asset AND a friend. She wouldn't have taken it any better than me. What the hell were you thinking!?"

"Michael, I have already told you: business. Important business. You will understand better later, I assure you. Now-."

"Can you at least tell me when you think you'll be back from this little escapade, or has THAT been deemed classified as well?"

KITT was getting increasingly annoyed with his constant interruptions. Testily, he replied, "I do not know when I will return. I will return when I return."

"You don't know! You're a fricking AI, for God's sake! You're suppose to know everything! And what if you don't come back before Sarah gets up. Eh? Did you think about that?"

"Of course. I am sure that among your _many _talents, one can be used to stall her and keep her unaware of my absence should she wake prior to my return. And like I said, I will return when I return. Now, GOODNIGHT, Michael."

The earwig went dead and so did the GPS tracker. Mike sighed heavily and roughly ran his hands through his hair. Great. _Just _great! A million-dollar artificial intelligence in a sports-tuned Mustang Shelby GR5000KR shell, equipped with a magnitude of high-tech weaponry and capable of hacking into any computer system...was on the loose in the desert. And he didn't know WHY. And NOW, he had to stall Sarah to keep her from knowing.

Oh, why hadn't he just stayed in bed...

-O-O-O-O-O-

Michael Knight leaned far back in his chair, feet propped up on a nearby workbench, in a state that resembled that of sleep, only ten times more restless and fitful.

Kitt had yet to come back...but Michael refused to believe he was planning on **never** coming back. He would...just when, he didn't know. Besides waiting anxiously for his return, sleep had been the only thing he seemed capable of doing.

But his sleep was deep enough for him not to notice the purr of turbine engines, intermingled with the dull rumble of a turbo-charge engine.

The turbo-charged engine died away, and the turbine still merely purred. Michael stirred just slightly, shifting his position in the chair.

The turbine engine's volume went up to a dull whine as their owner entered the garage and stopped in front of his sleeping driver. The engines were shut down, along with everything else. The Trans-Am was completely silent, no pulsating of the scanner, no nothing. He sat there, remotely from far within his CPU, watching his driver and wanting to gently reach out to him.

Michael shifted in his chair again, taking a deep breath. Kitt held his breath...Michael's eyelids fluttered and slowly he cracked one, closed it, then opened it again. His other eyelid become unglued from its slumber and blinked. Confused. Unsure what they were seeing. Suddenly, a light bulb came on and recognition dawned on him.

"Kitt!"

His feet slipped from the workbench and planted themselves loudly and firmly on the ground, nearly pitching the man out of his seat before he was ready to get up.

Standing up and steadying himself, Michael reached out to the scanner head.

"Oh, Kitt...you don't know how glad I am you're back. Buddy, I'm sorry. Everything I said, I-." Michael stopped talking and his eyes darkened and his face fell.

Kitt heard the rumble of his son's engine behind him, and as KITT pulled up along side of him in the garage. Michael took a pointed step away from KITT, glaring at his dark form.

"What's he doing here, Kitt?" Michael asked harshly.

"I've been with him since our fight. He wanted to come and speak with you and I had..._have _no objections."

"There you go again! It's not just _you_ in this partnership, bud. I got a say too!"

"_Michael_! Not now!" Kitt hissed. KITT looked away in slight embarrassment...and in respect for his father and Knight.

Michael sighed through his teeth and eyed the Knight 3000.

"Knight 3000..."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Knight. I am honored to finally meet you."

"Mm. Well, suppose you tell me why you've..._invited _yourself into my home."

"Oh, well, yes, Mr. Knight. Of course."

KITT faltered as he went to explain and cast his father a sideways look. Kitt blinked his scanner in encouragement.

"Sir...I realize you do not like having me here in your home. I am sorry. I do wish your feelings were on the contrary, but such as they are..." KITT stopped again, and he felt his father's presence come closer to their link. It was an encouraging, warm feeling and KITT took confidence from it.

"Mr. Knight...today, you and my father had a row...from what I gather, myself and Michael were the center of it. Michael moreso than me. From what my father tells me, you are abiding to a promise you made to Alex Torres, before his death, that you would not, under an circumstance, come and talk to Michael. That you would allow him to find his way alone. That is true, correct?"

Michael barely nodded in response. KITT pressed on.

"But, what you must understand, is that Michael has found his way, professionally, without any problem. He does his job and he does it well. Personally...that is what Michael needs help in. You are his father...his real father. Dr. Graiman took up the mantle of father figure while he was alive. Dr. Graiman his dead. He needs you now. Not for you to help in his job, but to help him emotionally, personally. Please. Michael needs you, sir. More than you know. From that day in the cemetery, he has been waiting. Waiting for you to come back like you promised. Do not make yourself into a liar, sir. Or to Michael."

Michael stared at him, and appeared to be zoned out, but he suddenly blinked rapidly and nodded slowly, biting his lip thoughtfully.

"Is that all. Is that all you had to say?"

KITT again cast a sideways look at his father.

"Say it. Ask him." Kitt whispered across their link.

"I am...prepared...to take you...and my father, back to my base, to talk to Michael, right now. He is currently waiting for _me _to return. He is unaware of where I am at the moment. My tracking system has been deactivated by myself. Having you return with me...would be ideal. What do say to that, Mr. Knight? Yes or no? And please...think carefully before you answer. I want this to go as well as possibly for the both of you, should you agree. I do not want you to 'blow this off', as they say."

Michael rolled back and forth on his heels, still appearing thoughtful. He looked at Kitt, trying to get a sense of what his partner was thinking. His friend was silent, and almost cold, even. He shivered. What should he say. Yes? Yes...yes, he could say it. He _wanted _to say yes. So bad, he did. But yet, the fear...the fear his son wouldn't want him as much as KITT implied he did, pulled him toward no.

He cleared his throat and looked straight at the newer AI's red scanner head. A small grin formed on his face as his one-word answer danced around behind his eyes.

Everything...was going change with this answer.

Everything.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\555555555555555559999999998/


	4. Familial State United

_Familial State United_

In the desert, two black and sleek forms danced over the uneven terrain with ease. Their tail-and-head lights bucked up and down, unevenly illuminating the dusty ground and the minimal foliage.

"We are approaching my base, son."

Kitt looked over at his descendent, who remained silent.

"KITT? Did you hear me? I said we're approaching the base."

"Oh...yes, father. I heard you." The younger AI sounded preoccupied.

Kitt gently applied his brakes and slowed to a complete stop. KITT did the same, only with more hesitation. His scanner flickered and danced at strange and uneven intervals. For a moment, Kitt panicked, wondering if the trip had damaged something in his son.

"Son, are you all right?"

"...Yes. One moment father, please."

Kitt raised his virtual eyebrows, "Having a side conversation, are we? Or are we beginning to doubt ourselves?"

KITT scanner suddenly blinked off and Kitt frowned; accelerating slightly, he immediately pulled over, next to his son.

"KITT? What's wrong? You're scaring me."

The older AI scanned his son. Nothing seemed out of place or damaged...but an outside communication link still glowed, showing it had just been used.

"I am sorry, Father. Michael...he called. He was not very happy. I had to take care of it."

"Oh, is that all? Why didn't you just tell me that? God, you had me worried there for a sec. Don't do that again."

"Yes, Father. Sorry." KITT replied sheepishly.

Kitt sighed, regaining himself and sent out a wide-range scan. His base returned hot and clear signals.

"The base is directly ahead. Can you see it?"

"Yes, Father. I am reading it loud and clear."

"Hookay. I've already disabled the perimeter sensors, so we don't have to worry about them. When we get there, I want you to wait outside. Let me go in first, just to calm him and make sure he sees everything is ok. I'll send you a signal when I want you to approach and come in. Ok? Don't approach or enter until you get the signal. Remember...it's been a rough couple hours for Michael...he isn't going to be too happy to see you. I don't won't the make it any worse than it has to be."

"Yes, father. I understand. Wait for the signal." KITT offered his father a feeble, virtual smile, which Kitt returned. The older AI turned his sights back to his base.

"Whelp. Here goes nothing." He pinned his accelerator and as his tires spun to gain traction, KITT blinked and tried to push away the..._nervous_ sparks he felt running down his central core. What's the worse that can happen? Besides, he was doing this for Michael. That made it worth whatever he was about the face.

KITT followed his father, who had already gained a substantial lead. He accelerated and in that moment, he felt he may be rushing towards the lion's den.

---

Mike paced. And paced. And paced. KITT had said he hadn't known how long it would take for him to return from his 'important business'. Important business...please! What kind of business could an AI possibly have!

Mike suddenly stopped. Now wait a minute...KITT wasn't the only AI out there. There was the Knight 2000...Mike bared his teeth and pounded his fist against his open palm.

If he bet anything on the notion that KITT was philandering around with the Knight 2000, he was almost sure he'd win. Damn it, KITT! He was glad for his partner's reconnecting with one of his own, his 'father', for that matter, but this was getting ridiculous!

Mike checked the time on the nearest, operating laptop....6:30am. Sunrise was fast approaching. That meant Sarah would be waking. And if KITT hadn't returned by then...Mike shuddered.

He leaned down and tapped the laptop's mousepad. KITT's GPS tracking system's specs reappeared.

"Let's try this again." Mike whispered to himself. The system began to search for the wayward AI's signal. Mike watched with bated anticipation as the _Searching..._bar filled itself repeatedly, without locating anything.

"C'mon, KITT. Give me a sign, man..."

"Michael, really. You know you do not have to go through all the trouble to find my signal. I would have called you."

Mike jumped and pressed his finger to his ear with the earwig. Again, KITT had beat the computer in giving him a sign.

"KITT? KITT, thank god...Well, what did you expect I would do? Just sit back and wait for you to take your sweet time getting yourself back here?"

"Well, yes. As a matter a fact..."

Mike scowled. According to the GPS tracker, KITT was just reaching the boundary of the SSC's perimeter alarms and sensors. Oh shit...the alarms!

"KITT, the perimeter alarms! They might be still activated and Sarah's still asleep. If they go off, it's over. You have to deactivate them!"

"I am well aware of that, Michael. Please. Like I have said before, I wish you would respect my autonomy more..."

Aggravated sigh. "Yeah, yeah...ok. I'm sorry."

KITT paused. "The perimeter alarms have been deactivated. Satisfied?"

"Yes. _Thank you_."

The GPS tracker system suddenly died, the screen going black again

"KITT, why do you keep doing that? I like to know where you. Especially when you take off like this!"

No reply.

"KITT? Are you still there? Yoohoo. Hey, answer me!"

Mike whirled around as the alarm for the opening of the tunnel doors began to wail. He lunged for the wall, his hand pressing down on the alarm shutoff button. Only when the alarm had finally died, did Mike breath again.

KITT rolled in silently, his stealth mode active. His scanner blinked and wavered over Mike, who walked over and crouched down before KITT, his hand touching the scanner.

"I think that if I said I'm glad to see you back, it would be an understatement."

"Mm. Sorry Michael. I did not realize how worried you would be."

KITT stopped the tracking movement of his scanner, so that a single fragment of the light would remain under Mike's hand. A little trick the two had picked up--a sort of a 'secret handshake' between best friends.

Mike smiled. "Just...don't go pulling this little stunt again, ok? I'm too young for a heart attack, but you sure as hell almost gave me one."

"I _am _sorry."

"I know. It's ok. Did you go off with your dad or what?" Mike asked as he stood back up, stretching.

"...Maybe."

Mike laughed. "C'mon, KITT. If you did, you did. Doesn't matter now. I mean, you _could_ have told me you were planning this. I wouldn't have told Sarah or anything."

KITT looked inward, to his link with his father. Urgent prodding's to hurry up, to get Mike outside, were filtering over.

"Er...Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"I...need you to come outside with me."

Mike frowned, "What? Come outside? Why? There's nothing out there."

"Michael, please. Just humor me. Come outside."

KITT opened the driver-side door, invitingly enough, he hoped. Mike eyed him, confused but then stepped to the door and slid in. KITT took care of the rest.

---

Outside, on the tarmac, Kitt sat with Michael inside, waiting. Michael hadn't said much during the ride back, and he still remained silent.

Kitt had decided to let Michael make the first move in the way of apologizing. Kitt was sure he had been in the right, and Michael had attacked him and his son. He should be the one to say sorry first.

"...Kitt?"

"Yes, Michael?"

A pause, Michael's face looked strained, even pained as he traced his finger over Kitt's steering wheel. "I'm sorry."

Kitt blinked. "You're sorry?"

"Yes...I don't like when we argue like that. Especially...especially when it was really my fault. Because... you were right, Kitt. Everything you said was correct. Only I didn't want to hear it from anybody else, even from you, that I loused things up pretty bad, and I needed to be the one to fix it. And, yes...it is despicable that you, a computer, --even if you're more human than many people I know--cares more about connecting with his next generation, than a human does with his own son.

"That's why I'm doing this: it was wrong to leave Mike hanging like I did. I damn near lied to him. I can't stand for that now, and it kills me that I almost found it acceptable earlier. You're one of the reasons I changed my mind like I did, came to see that a father needs his son and vice versa, no matter what kinds of promises have been made that say otherwise. For that, Kitt...thank you. So much. And can you find it in yourself to forgive me?"

Kitt swallowed, a magnitude of emotions threatening to boil over.

"Of course, I can Michael.", he said, not attempting to hide the fact his voice had just cracked, "I can always forgive you. I hate it when we fight too. Too much fighting can lead to a divorce. Don't think I'd like that very much. How the hell would I be able to collect my half? And there's a distinct possibility you might go for sole custody. That wouldn't be too beneficial for me now, would it?"

Michael laughed and gave Kitt a good-natured whomp on the dash, "Naw, I don't think it would be..."

Kitt became serious again, "But, Michael...I am glad you saw the error in your ways...and that you're willing to talk to the boy. I think it'll do the both of you a world of good. Like KITT said, the kid needs you. You need him. You are his last father figure, the ONLY true father he has. You can't fix everything that has already happen, but you can make sure the future will be better for the two of you. In that, I wish you good luck."

Michael nodded and swallowed again, squinting through the windshield. "The hanger doors' are opening."

"Indeed they are." Kitt cut his headlights, and prodded the link to his son. Glad you finally made it. Is he ready?

He does not know. I have not told him what this is about.

Oh, so you're just gonna shove him in and hope he floats?

Well, if you want to put it that way...

---

"KITT, c'mon. This isn't funny anymore! Just tell me what the hell this is all about!"

"You will see, Michael. Please, remain calm."

Mike scoffed and flopped against the back of his seat. KITT slowed as he approached the hanger doors. They ground open in response to what Mike surmised to be a virtual prod from KITT.

God, was he glad Sarah was a heavy sleeper...

KITT eased through the large opening and onto the tarmac, slowing again. Mike blinked and looked over at his partner's 'eye'.

"KITT...? Tell me. Now. Because I swear to God...I see the Knight 2000 parked over there and I don't see any reason why he should stick around if you two have already had your fun for the day. So, what is this, KITT?"

"I believe _he_ can explain it better than I." KITT said gently, as his father's driver side door opened and a tall, older man with a battered leather jacket, jeans and boots stepped out.

Mike's heart quickened. He knew that man. He had looked, _dressed_, differently the last and first time they'd ever met, but he knew him all the same.

Mike looked down at KITT's eye again, questioning...confused, before snorting in what KITT surmised as disgust and got out. KITT shut the door for Mike and waited, eyeing his driver and his father. They didn't move toward each other, they didn't make any gesture that would show they were happy to see each other. They just stood there, staring at one another, dully...wearily.

Michael made the first move, taking a hesitant step toward his son. "Hey, uh...Mike. Good to see ya again."

Mike grunted in response. KITT winced and cast a "This-is-already-showing-signs-of-failure" kind of look. Kitt responded with a reassuring prod to the link. Let them go. It's going to be slow at first. They'll warm up to each other, don't worry.

"Uhhh, I see you and the Knight 3000 seem to be doing well. Hit it off pretty well. That's good. Very good."

"Yeah. He's alright."

Kitt immediately quieted his son indignant disquiet at just being 'alright'. Right now, with this kind of meeting and conversation, it meant nothing.

"Well...erm...I...I just wanted to come down and-"

Mike suddenly snorted again and turned his head away, his hand curling into a fist and coming down hard on KITT's hood. KITT flinched, not in pain, but because he knew that that hit might just have been for Michael Knight, and not his hood.

"You're serious, right? I mean, you're _really, truly _serious right now? You were actually going to give me the", Mike changed his voice to sound goofy, "' Oh I was gonna call ya, but things just kept comin' up and I forgot', his voice slipped back to normal, "Line?" He scoffed again. "I can't believe you...I just. Can't. Frigging. Believe you."

Michael closed his eyes, "Mike, please...I know you're angry-."

"Pshh. Yeah, y'think?! The last fucking thing you said to me at the cemetery was that you wanted us to have a relationship. Okay. That's cool. I was game. And then you fucking just disappeared. Just like that. No way to contact you. Nothing. I gave up. I figured it was just one of those heat-of-the-moment things. Mom was dead, and you hadn't been there. You wanted to make things up by trying to be there for me, now. But after everything quieted down, you 'forgot.' Right? Right, _Michael_."

Michael winced. Score one for the kid.

"So, now you're trying to fix what you broke. Yeah, good luck with that. I'm outta here."

Mike turned on his heel and motioned for KITT to open the door. The AI blinked at his friend, seeing the pain and the anger, to things this talk was supposed to fix, not create and he nearly opened the door, but stopped when his father commanded him to stop.

KITT, don't. Don't open the door. This is part of the process. Let them figure it out. Back away, son. Back away.

I...I do not think I can. Michael...

I know. I know. But you have to let them do this. Come to me. Please.

KITT looked upon his driver again, seeing his face slowly contort in fury and confusion. KITT forced himself to get in gear and slowly back up, then drove forward to his father, stopping beside him.

Mike swung around, "You son of a bitch. Now you've turned HIM against me, eh? Well, THANK you very little! KITT, get back over here, NOW."

"I cannot, Michael." KITT replied in a small voice.

"I SAID: GET OVER-"

"-Don't yell at him, Mike. Yell at me, but not him. That AI cares more about you than you know. He came to me, to ask me to come to you and talk to you...because he was worried about you. He had his 'father'.", Kitt raised his eyebrows slightly, amused at Michael's admittance, "But you didn't. And you should. I'll tell right now, I wasn't going to come. But he tried his damndest to convince me and he did."

Mike's face contorted again.

"But, I mean, not because I didn't want to." Michael added hurriedly. "Because I did. I was...just afraid you would be too angry to accept me. And I can see you are. But...there's so _much_ I have to tell you...to share with you. I want to...and you should know. You are the next generation of FLAG. You need to know what happened in the first generation, beyond the information that's in the files, because there's_ a lot _more that wasn't put into the files, that you _need _to know.

"Please, hear me out, Mike. You don't have to like me, or what I have to say...but please, just hear me out. Can you do that?"

Mike pondered this, face still pinched. Then, "Make it quick."

Michael swallowed, "Don't know if I can. Take it as it comes, ok?"

"Fair enough."

Mike shot KITT a venomous look before hunching his shoulders and stomping over to his father. Michael hesitantly took the younger man's elbow to lead him further down the tarmac. He looked back his shoulder and gave the Trans-Am a sad smile. Kitt returned the smile and inched further next to the body of his son, door handles nearly touching.

---

Mike and his father had walked to the edge of the tarmac before stopping and the two faced each other

"Sorry about this, but knowing Kitt, he might just listen in for your AI's sake. Had to make sure we weren't quite in range."

"Are you going to tell me what's so important, or what. I'm not going to stand around while you diddled about. Just...tell me...and get out."

Michael looked over his son's face. He had Jen's eyes...nose...but he say subtle elements of himself in there, in the man's build, the way he carried himself, his temper...tenacity. Mike was just like him when it came to his work. A bulldog-he wouldn't stopped until the case was completely solved. He saw the anger as well...the same anger and pain that came with being tricked, betrayed.

In his case, it had been a shot in the face. In his son's case, his memory...his identity wiped by the man he had called father...because Michael hadn't been there to stop it and show him who 'Father' really was...

"Your mother never told you how we met, did she?"

"No. She told me you were dead."

Oh. Yeah, thanks Jen...

"Oh. Well...I DID tell her to make up the cover story herself..."

"It was a good one. I still believe it."

Michael's anger flared. Damnit, boy! Stop being a hardass!

"You can stopped the hardass routine, Mike. It got old, real quick."

Mike swallowed. "Just tell me what you've got to say."

Michael sighed....pausing to gather the story in his mind...

"You're mother and I....met about five years after...Kitt and I began working together. She was...one of the many damsels in distress I had helped out along the way...but she was one of the _most_ _unlikely_ damsels in distress I think I ever met. She saved my life a few times while I was on her case..."

"And just what was...her 'case'?"

"Uh....Domestic stuff."

"Domestic stuff. She called FLAG because of domestic stuff?"

"Look. Does it really matter? I helped the poor girl...and...along the way I found...that...I cared more about her than any other woman I had ever met...and I've met quite a few I'd found I cared for. She had a, a spark in her...it was different, and it made her different than the others. And I liked that. She...fought hard and played even harder. I loved her. From the beginning I loved her. We...kept seeing each other...Devon--you know about him right?" Mike nodded, "Well, he...had his reservations about us at first. He...didn't like me having a _serious_ relationship with a client."

"As opposed to a..._frivolous _relationship?"

Michael grinned, "He was used to those...he wasn't too familiar with this kind. He...knew...the risks that would come with Jen and I having a relationship. I, naturally, had enemies. They could and probably use her to get to me. They...could kill to spite, to _break_ me. Kidnap her...you name it. He didn't want Jen or I to have to go through that."

Michael chucked softly, "Devon, God bless him...He was a good man, and I respected his opinion and his concerns...but nothing could stop us now. Jen and I were set...and I had long before promised to protect her from any harm my job could bring her. Better... better than some others I had cared for before....and Jen. She wouldn't go down without a fight, I knew that for sure...so I wasn't too worried."

"What happen with me...when I came along?"

Michael chuckled again, "I think...that...the moment she found out that the baby was a boy...she began planning what we two were going to be doing right up to...to you going to college!"

Mike smiled slightly.

Michael's smile disappeared quickly, though..."But, um...heh, I guess good things just..._can't_ last, because I began getting the death threats...against your mother...and me, too...a little after that. We didn't know who was sending them...but I sure as hell wanted to. I couldn't ignore them...even though your mother said it would be better if we did. That...was her one moment of unsureness. She....was more afraid for you, than for herself.

"So, I called Devon and told him...and...I left. I wanted to find these...bastards...and kill them. I wouldn't let them get Jen or you. The search just...went on a little longer and _deeper_ than I expected. I...went after...the Mob.", Mike's face paled, " They...sent the threats. I had um...sent one of their Mafioso to jail for drug trafficking and it put a bit of a dent in their profits. They didn't like it. I and your mother had several hits out on us...and, and I couldn't...fix them all. No matter what I and Kitt did...more and more were put out on us and the deeper and deeper it got. To the point...Your mother had to go into the Witness Protection Agency and Kitt and I...disappeared too. Devon took of that..."

Mike swallowed, blinking several times. "Um. Wow. Uhhhh. I-never knew it was...that...big."

Michael nodded, "Well, your mother...was told never to tell you or anyone about this. That's how Agency works, you know that. I mean...I DID want you to know. When you were old enough, I wanted you to know."

"Why didn't Devon...help Mom, too. I mean, he put you and Kitt out of the way. Why not her?"

"He couldn't. He couldn't afford to take her. Too much risks involved. She was...seven months pregnant. I mean, for us to stop and get her to a hospital...all that. It was too much."

"So the Agency was that much of a better choice? She still had to have me without you there."

"Son-" Mike's face tightened and Michael swallowed quickly, "-_Mike_...she-she knew what she was doing, and what her life was going to be like after going into the Agency. She knew what it was going to be like for you and her, but she did it anyways. For your sake more than hers. She was stronger than I could ever pretend to be.

"Devon moved me and Kitt out here to this place, and we stayed under the radar for....the better part of six years. No missions, no nothing...just occasional meetings with Devon. He was my link to you and Jen. Through him I saw how the Agency had worked to cover you: they had given you two the name of Tracuer and put you up outside of lived Las Vegas. Jen was a single mother who worked for a local law firm as a secretary and you...went to school...a normal kid by the looks of it."

Michael's face softened, "It hurt me, Mike. So _much_, that I couldn't be there for you. There was so much I wanted to do with you, to show you. And all I could...was watch from outside. You, you showed me you needed a father figure: the fights at school, the recurring visits to the prinicpal's office...those times the police had to bring you home..."

Mike looked down at his feet, "I had Dr. Graiman...he was pretty much my dad. I mean, spent most of my time over at his house." He shrugged, "The fighting...and all that. It was nothing."

"Oh, Devon told me about the Graiman's too. I, um...didn't approve. He was a link to a life that...you didn't need, nor did I want you to know about. He could have brought the Mob back down on you and mother and everything....would have been ruined. But, Devon said that whatever the Graiman's would do...it would be beneficial to you and your mother...and I couldn't argue with that."

"But, you knew Graiman. He created your Kitt. You had to have known him."

Michael shook his head, "No. I never met him. He was taken away right before Kitt and I were placed together. Wilton Knight didn't want the people who had ruined him, to get to Graiman as well. I knew _of _him...I knew what he meant to Wilton Knight...but that's as far as it went."

Mike looked over his father's face, "No. No, there's more. You met him, didn't you? Didn't you?"

Michael hesitated...then, "Yeah, yeah we met. Devon's funeral was the first time." Michael caught the look on Mike's face, "Yes, he's dead. Died about seven years ago. I came out of hiding then. Figured I'd let them come if they wanted me. The whole ordeal had taxed Devon more than he should have been.

"Anyway, we spoke a bit. He said he was sorry and all that...and, Devon must have shared more than he let on he did, because Graiman informed me that you and Jen were in good hands with regards to him. I told him that I would prefer that he didn't get too close to you two. If anything ever blew...he wouldn't get hurt and hopefully you two wouldn't either. He wouldn't have any of that. I...had to trust him. He...was your protector now."

"But you still didn't come to us...for fear the Mob might pick up your scent again?"

"Of course. I wasn't going to risk _that_. The hell with me, but you two...no."

"What about KARR?"

Michael looked at him sharply, "What about him?"

"You know...how Graiman was connected to it, right?"

Michael's eyes grew hard and a muscle in his neck twitched. He looked back towards the Knight Industries 2000 and 3000's. "Yeah. I know. I know...and knew too late. God, I wished I had known what he was doing. All he told me, about two years after Devon's death, five years ago, was that he was planning on building another AI fashioned after Kitt. Naturally, I wasn't too sure about it. KARR had been born out of that kind of plan. He never once...mentioned the KARR project...and how he had used you, of course he hadn't. He wouldn't have wanted anyone, let alone me, to know.

"I knew you had gone into the military. I was proud of you for that...chip off the old block, sort of thing...but I never once imagined what they would use you for in there. KARR was suppose to be dead...but Graiman had had some sick idea that maybe he could 'rehabilitate' him. Make him 'good'. Never would happen. But, I found out...Graiman had had your memory wiped because of that damn project...and that was the closest I came to killing somebody in a long time.

"I told him to leave Jen alone, and when you came home from Iraq, to forget seeing him, or letting his girl see you either. I didn't want you to have anything to do with you two. But, that son of a bitch wouldn't listen...he built your KITT, the Knight Industries Three Thousand."

Michael's voice became a bitter sing-song, " The most advanced artificial intelligence to date, with an impermeable body of a nanoskined Ford Mustang." His voice dropped the sing-song, but remained bitter, " And with you in mind as driver. I could have killed him then, too. I never wanted you to follow in my footsteps. Any father would be proud if his son took up the father's mantle...but with me and my job? No way. But, here was Graiman, practically shoving you right back into it."

Michael shook his head and rubbed his chin roughly, "When Graiman was kidnapped, and the Knight Industries 3000 activated to find him with yours and Sarah's help...I knew...this was when everything would come to a head. This would be when you would choose...and at the risk of sounding cold and selfish, I wanted nothing more for than you all to fail. If...it failed, you wouldn't have had the chance Graiman planned on giving you when he handed you the 3000."

Mike took blinked and stared at his father, mouth set in a straight line and his father's face fell, cracking slightly, "Of course...you are your father's son...and you didn't fail. You refused to fail. Graiman was saved, KITT had his driver...and your mother was dead."

Mike's eyes flashed and his nostrils flared. Harshly, "Don't. Don't blame Graiman for Mom's death. It will **never** be his fault. It'll always be mine...and yours. Yes, yours. You left. I don't care it was because you had to. You left...and you put the both of us...on this path. And I took that path... and so did Mom. It led her to her grave and as much as it hurts for me to say it : it's both our faults."

Michael forced air out his nose, "Yeah...you're right. Can't blame him...he was just as sorry she was gone as I or you were. I should have come back. Maybe if I had shown up sooner...things would have been different. How different, I don't know. Maybe your mother would still be alive..."

Michael caught his son's eyes and did not attempt to hide the sadness his own held, "I loved your mother, Mike. I would have gladly given my life if it would have saved hers. I would have done anything for her. I'm sorry, so sorry, she's gone...it's not right, none of this is really right. She should be alive, here with us. We should be trying to rebuild our family...instead, it's broken...and I don't know if it can be fixed."

Mike stared at his father. He sounded so bitter, so defeated. So unlike he thought his father would be.

"...Dad."

Michael, who had looked away, toward the two cars who now sat nose to nose, the rising morning sun gleaming off their sides, now quickly turned his head back to look at the young man, unsure if he had heard him correctly.

"Dad...it's...not that bad. We...it's...fixable. I mean...you're here now. You came. That's...more than I could have asked for, really."

Michael looked him up and down, a slow smile growing across his face.

"Mom...she...I mean, when she told me...you, my father, had been the driver of the first Kitt...and, I dunno if you want to call it destiny or something like that, but I felt that...no matter what DID happen...I would probably end up driving KITT. If not because I would have nothing else left to do, but because it would be a chance for me to be close to you. A connection...I needed a connection to you. Because I didn't stop believe you were dead until I was standing next to you in that cemetery, and even then I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming."

The smile now covered his entire face. Mike grinned crookedly back at him, his arms crossed his chest. Michael reached out and thumped his son on his shoulder. Mike thumped him back and before the two knew it, father and son had embraced. Quickly, as if the contact was still foreign...maybe even a little embarrassing. Both thumped the other on the back once or twice before letting go.

"Mike, want you to know something. No matter how bitter I sound towards Graiman and what he stood for, I couldn't have asked for a better man to watch over you and your mother. He was the father figure you needed...and I was sorry to hear he died, especially how, and perhaps _why_ he died. I'm glad Torres is dead too, I might have killed him myself if he hadn't. As for KARR...it was all Torres, and Graiman ended up paying for it. I'm sorry, Mike. I really am."

"Yeah...you and everybody else..."

"Bitter?"

"Yes."

"Don't be."

"Sound like Sarah."

"Please...not so low, boy."

---

From farther up the tarmac, 'Father' and 'Son' watched their human counterparts embrace.

"Father, they are embracing."

"Mmm, I can see that."

"Then my plan has worked."

"Seems that way."

KITT cast a sideways look at his elder, "Father...you sound-"

"How do I sound, eh?"

KITT recoiled. "-Nevermind."

Kitt looked at his quickly then back at the two humans. "I'm sorry, son. But you've got to understand...I've had Michael to myself for a very long time. Guess having to share him now is...kind of...disappointing."

"Oh. You are jealous?"

"Heh...yeah, why not."

A pause and both watched as their drivers let go of one another and Michael appeared to be speaking to Mike again.

"Father, you...never mentioned the fact you...lost another close to you."

Kitt looked over at him again. "Devon."

"Yes."

Kitt looked back at the two men, focusing on his own driver exclusively. "I don't speak of it much to anyone, really. It's not anything against you...but, Devon's death...showed me how frail human life is. If Devon, the most fiery, stubborn, old man I'd ever had the pleasure to know could die--then Michael's life couldn't be much more. I'd watch my partner nearly die too many times...but to have Devon go...-"

Kitt stopped to collect himself, "-To have Devon go showed me that a gunshot wound, poison, torture, whatever...isn't the only way to die...your body, your mind, our _soul_ failing you...the causes of death you can't stop...can't cure, can't recover from...-"

Kitt stopped again, then began again, "I lost a little faith in the power of life these humans are so proud to have...because it can be taken away, extinguished, _so fast..._" He turned to his son, "That is why I don't speak much of Devon. I don't want to have to be reminded that I won't have Michael forever. And you won't have Mike forever, KITT. So enjoy the time you have...and never let him go until you have to."

KITT blinked then looked down, into himself. No, he wouldn't have Mike forever...he knew that. He knew how fragile human life was. And he knew he would do everything in his power to hold onto Mike, to protect him from all harm, until he couldn't any longer, and even then...he'd still try.

---

Sarah had always prided herself on her ability to sleep through most anything. Her father had boasted this gift had been from him. But, this was one time so would later wish she hadn't had this gift. If she hadn't, she would have already been aware that KITT had left for hours, roaming the desert with his father, had met with Michael Knight, convinced him to come back with him to the SSC, where a nervous and upset Mike had been waiting, had came back with his predecessor and driver in tow, and was now outside, on the tarmac with the Knight 2000, while Mike and _his_ father spoke.

But, as she slowly pulled herself out of the fog of sleep, Sarah was still unaware of what had occurred during the night, and what was happening outside. However, of course, the moment she peeked into Mike's pod and saw it empty, then hurried to the overlook, looked down and saw the gimble empty...

---

"Father?"

"Yeah?"

"I am recieiving signals from Sarah, Billy and Zoe's pods. They are awake...and moving to exit the building."

"Oop. Looks like this little party better come to a quick end. Don't feel like dealing with Ms. Graiman at the moment..."Michael?

KITT retreated back into himself as well, and prodded the commlink to Mike.

Mike?

Yeah, KITT?

Sarah and the others are awake and moving to exit the building.

...I don't want Sarah to know about this.

Oh...I am afraid it is too late to stop that, Michael...

---

This early in the morning, those who were close to Sarah understood that a Sarah without her coffee, was a dangerous Sarah. Mike knew that all too well. And he was about to get a double dose...

Sarah, ahead of two very weary and barely functioning Billy and Zoe, stomped towards KITT. She stopped however, when the Knight 2000 around him and faced her, scanner flickering with amusement.

"Ms. Graiman. It is a pleasure to see you again. I must say...you are for more grown since the last time we met."

Sarah narrowed her eyes in her signature glare, "Why...are you here?"

"Oh...I didn't realize I wasn't welcome." he sounded genuiliney take aback, but KITT could hear his father snickering inside.

"No...but it was made clear...you weren't needed."

"Ouch."

"Sarah! Hey, Sarah!"

Sarah looked up. A T-shirted, pajama-pants Mike jogged toward her, and older man with his hands in his battered jacket's pockets, followed behind him.

"Mike!"

She stomped toward him and forced him to pull up sort of the two AI's.

"WHAT...is THIS? WHAT the HELL are you doing? It's fricking seven-thirty in the morning, Mike! WHAT-?"

"Ms. Graiman."

Michael Knight stopped next to his son, drawn up to his full height, and staring down his nose at her.

Sarah nearly took a step back but held her ground, her face flushing.

"Mr.-Mr. Knight..."

"Yes. Pleasure to see you again." He did not offer his hand.

"I...was under the impression you had gone underground...didn't know you were-."

"-Here? Yes. I've been above-ground for a while...I believe I saw you at my wife's funeral?"

"Oh. I didn't see you there..."

"Yes. Well. I'm sorry if I caused any problems but my _son _ and I were just discussing some things. Hope you don't mind. I'll be taking my leave now."

He moved to step around her but she put her hand out. "Wait...please." Addressing Mike, "I'm sorry I yelled at you, Mike. I was just...a little flustered. I'm sorry."

Mike shrugged.

"Mr. Knight? I know that when Special Agent Torres ran this operation...he made it a point to tell you to stay out this._ I _now run this operation...and I realize you and Mike have been seperated for far too long. Therefore...you are very much welcomed to come around anytime you like." Looking over at KITT, who seemed expectantly hopeful, Sarah added, " You _and _the Knight 2000."

Mike grinned and Michael nodded, a half-smile creeping across his face. "Very diplomatic of you, Ms. Graiman. Many thanks." To Mike, "Well,_ son_..."

"Yeah, _dad...?"_

Two smiles this time, four if the two huge virtual smiles that had overtaken the two AI's were counted...

"I'll be seeing you around, Mike."

"Yeah."

"Just ask KITT for my number. I'm sure he's got it..."

Mike scooted next to KITT, leaning against his side fender, "I will."

Michael walked to Kitt and the door opened for him. Michael leaned on it, peering out at his son, and the three other people who wacthed him, more with awe than suspision....

"Hey, Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your favorite: turbo boost, or that...attack mode thing?"

Mike grinned and laughed, "Turbo boost. What else?"

Michael grinned and slid in. The door closed behind him and the turbine engines rumbled softly. As Kitt swung around to leave the tarmac, the driver side window opened, and a hand came out, flashing a thumb's up. Mike returned it and the hand turned to a wave as Kitt shot of the tarmac, dust and grit spitting back at them.

Sarah squinted as Kitt quickly become a black dot on the horizon, before slowly turning her head to Mike.

"You...have SO MUCH explaining to do..."

Mike shrugged again and thumped KITT on the hood again. "Yeah. Sure." KITT opened his door for him and Mike went to get in.

"Hey, you guys need a lift?"

Sarah snorted and rolled her eyes, wrenching the front passenger door open and throwing herself in. Billy and Zoe exchanged looks before getting in the back. Mike smiled knowingly at KITT's eye and KITT, even though Mike couldn't and would never see it, smiled as well. Mission accomplished.

-o-o-o-o-


End file.
